ABC Godel Drabble
by pipe92
Summary: Colección de One-shots drabble, basados en cada letra del Abecedario. Godel/Vihan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Cada letra será un capítulo además de que algunos serán parte de otros fics y otros serán historias independientes sin ninguna relación**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : A ¿Amor?

Que era aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que sentia cada vez que estaba con Gohan , ¿Amor? , no podía ser amor , ella no era como las típicas chicas de la escuela que se enamoraban del primer chico guapo que se encontraban, ella era diferente , ella era Videl Satan una guerrera orgullosa e invencible , que no creía en el amor o al menos eso pensaba la pelinegra, pero todo había cambiado desde que había conocido aquel muchacho , pero más desde que volvieron del otro mundo era diferente y no en el aspecto físico sino también en la parte social al menos con ella notaba que era más relajado y abierto.

\- Videl me escuchas , te estoy hablando - Dice Gohan moviendo sus manos y hablando más fuerte para llamar la atención de la chica - vaya otra vez estabas en las nubes

\- Lo lamento Gohan - Responde la ojiazul era sorprendente que hasta Gohan se diera cuenta lo distraída que estaba- ¿que era lo que estabas hablando?

\- Que si ¿tenías planes para el sábado? - repite de nuevo Gohan su pregunta viendo a los ojos a su amiga.

\- Lo mismo de siempre entrenar durante el día - menciona la pelinegra mientras la curiosidad la invadía por saber la razón - ¿porque? ¿quieres invitarme alguna cita?

\- Cita, no lo que sucede es que mi madre quería que fueras a comer con tu padre - Informa el hijo de Goku para luego rascarse la cabeza - las citas son complicadas

\- Le dre a mi padre creo que le gustará , ¿lo dices por Ángela? - Pregunta la ojiazul por alguna razón sentía curiosidad por aquel tema pero se negaba en reconocerlo.

\- Bueno si , no fue lo más divertido del mundo - contesta el pelinegro recordando como había resultado su primera cita , tras decirlo se había formado un silencio incómodo así que se le ocurrió algo más -¿tienes hambre? mi mamá hizo pulpo acaramelado , ¿quieres?

\- Eh claro, nunca lo eh probado - Menciona Videl tomando los palillos para sacar un trozo de tentáculo para luego llevarlo a su boca - vaya es delicioso gracias

\- De nada mi mamá siempre dice que comer acompañado siempre es mejor que hacerlo solo

Tal vez el amor no era tan malo como ella lo hubiese creído , quizas debería dejar de lado todo sus prejuicios sobre aquel sentimiento y aceptar lo que ella sentía , después de todo aquel muchacho era un chico totalmente diferente a lo que ella había conocido inocente y puro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Este Drabble tiene conexión con el One shot " Gohan y las redes sociales" con los sucesos que les sigue**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : B Bloquear**

Había días en los que se arrepintia de su temperamento explosivo mientras que otros en los que no y hoy era la primera , estaba en el centro comercial de cuidad Satán buscando una nueva computadora a su novio , luego que se la destruyera en la cabeza , por culpa de sus celos hacia una muchacha que por lo que recordaba se llamaba Lime.

Le debía una computadora a Gohan después de todo había sido para un trabajo pero por su culpa no lo había podía hacer , pero ella no sabía mucho del tema tecnologíco , no quería pedirle a su padre ya que tendría que dar explicaciones y eso era lo que menos quería, así que la acompañaban Iresa y Shamper, para poder escoger la mejor computadora tal y como era la que Bulma le había regalado a su novio.

\- No Iresa, no pasaremos a esa tienda a ver los vestidos de moda - dice Videl rodando los ojos con fastidio mientras mantiene firme su caminar - ¿sabes a lo que hemos venido?

\- Lo se pero se ven tan hermosos y cool - Afirma la rubia juntando sus manos maravillada por la cantidad de prendas que había.

\- Sino hubieses destruido la computadora del nerd de tu novio no estaríamos en este predicamento - Alega Shamper aburrido de pasar las mismas tiendas de chica.

\- Si vuelves hablar de ese modo de Gohan te sacaré la lengua y te la meteré por el trasero - Amenaza la pelinegra deteniendo su caminar para apuntar con el dedo a su amigo.

\- Vamos tranquila Videl no explotes aquí - Dice la rubia tratando de calmar a su amiga sabía cómo era cuando se proponía algo.

\- Da igual y ¿dónde rayos estan las computadoras? en este lugar solo veo ropa nada más - menciona la ojiazul fastidida por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- Iresa nos a estando llevando por la tienda de ropa la tecnología es arriba - Comenta el rubio viendo como la cara de su amiga cambia radicalmente.

\- ¡Lo sabias! y ¡no dijiste nada idiota! - Grita iracuanda Videl cerrando los puños con furia.

\- Espera no te enojes con nosotros , tú problema es esa chica porque no la bloqueas del Facebook de Gohan

El fuego de sus ojos se apagó , era la primera vez que Iresa decía algo que no tuviera que ver con moda o algo sexual y que fuera una idea brillante , pero era correcto bloquear a Lime de la vida de Gohan , era un debate moral en su cabeza , ella conocía la contraseña de la cuenta de su novio , pero hacerlo implicaría que ella e insegura respecto a su relación y ella aún poseia el suficiente orgullo para no creer eso , pero la idea seguía rondando su cabeza , pero esperaba nunca llegar a ese extremo.


	3. Bonus B beso navideño

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Este es un bonus aunque era mi idea original para un especial de Navidad nunca lo hice pero ahora encontre la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacerlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo : Bonus B Beso navideño**

Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta en la casa de Bulma y más aún una con gematict navideña , aunque antes había sido invitada a otro tipo de eventos al ser hija del campeón del mundo , pero nunca tuvo interés en asistir alguna a diferencia de su padre , pero ahora desde lo de Majin Buu todo era distinto para ella.

Cuando llego el día de la fiesta todo era muy alucinante , Bulma le tenía una mesa privada para Buu , otra especial para Goku y Vegeta con todo tipo de comidas , mientras los demás se encontraban en otra mesa , todo era muy particular para la Videl , tanto que comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda porque aún no tenía mucha confianza , hasta que pudo ver a Gohan en un rincón bebiendo algún tipo de bebida.

\- Bonita fiesta ¿no lo crees? - Dice Videl una vez que se encontraba cerca de Gohan para llamar su atención.

\- Si aunque no lo creas es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta navideña - Menciona el pelinegro dejando su vaso en una mesa cercana.

\- Bueno yo también , nunca había venido a una , ahora con papá en casa mi mamá se animó

\- ¿Sucede algo? - cuestiona la pelinegra viendo como el semisaiyajin miraba hacia arriba de forma curiosa.

\- Si - responde el hijo de Goku bajando la vista para verla a los ojos - ¿necesito preguntarte algo?

\- Claro -

\- ¿Que es eso de arriba de nosotros? - pregunta Gohan curioso señalando con su dedo hacia arriba donde se encontraba un pequeño muérdago colgado.

\- Te refieres ¿a el muérdago que está sobre nosotros? - Contesta Videl aguantando las ganas de reír de lo inocente que podía resultar aveces.

\- Si , pensé que era una planta que estaba creciendo pero no parecía muy natural - Menciona el exdiscípulo de Picolo curioso por saber que era aquel odjeto colgado que le llamaba su atención -¿y que significa?

\- Según la tradición si una pareja o una chica está parada bajo el muérdago de Navidad deben besarla para que está encuentre pareja o fertilidad si está con alguien - Explica la ojiazul mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo involuntariamente.

Gohan comenzó a pensar sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho , aunque él no era de creer en superticiones aquella era una mágica noche en todo los sentidos , pero no estaba seguro de continuar , si debía o no besar a la pelinegra , por un lado estaba el hecho de que era algo inapropiado pudiendo ofenderse por eso y por el otro de esa forma ella podría encontrar pareja en el próximo año y de esa forma sería más feliz o al menos eso decía Bulma que las chicas lo eran cuando estaban con alguien y eso era lo que Gohan deseaba para Videl ,sin más cuestionamientos decidió darle un corto beso a su amiga la cual no se lo esperaba.

\- Curiosa tradicion , espero que encuentres alguien ahora - Susurra Gohan una vez que se había separado algunos centímetros de ella.

\- Yo creo que ya lo encontré - Afirma la pelinegra sonriendo feliz por lo sucedido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capítulo 3 : C Cocinando

Nunca imaginó que cuando le sugirió a su esposo que le prepara un desayuno para el día de las madres se iba encontrar con un panorama tan deplorable , se había levantado luego que Gohan se tardará en volver , se aburrió de esperar en la cama además de que sabía que su marido jamás había cocinado en su vida , no sabía porque le habia dicho que lo hiciera en primer lugar.

Pero luego de sentir olor a quemado decidió investigar , pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró todas las paredes con manchas de chocolate enbarrada y harina en el piso , no era lo que había imaginado para el día de las madres pero tampoco estaba tan alejado del peor de los escenarios que se había imaginado , aunque no esperaba que su hija Pan tambien estuviera ayudando a Gohan a crear aparentemente galletas o al menos eso parecían.

\- Gohan ¿que se supone que es todo esto? - Pregunta Videl más como un reclamo que una pregunta de lo que podía ver a su alrededor.

\- Bueno amor lo que sucede es que queríamos hacer unas galletas para que comieras - Responde el pelinegro limpiando sus gafas que estaban cubiertas de harina.

\- Si mamá pero creo que creamos un pequeño desastre - Dice la pequeña Pan viendo como había quedado la cocina y las paredes.

\- Un pequeño desastre, parece más como si hubiese habido alguna pelea y mi cocina hubiese pagado las consecuencias - Alega la ojiazul acercándose a ellos pisando algunas cascaras de huevo que había en el suelo.

\- Bueno nosotros lo limpiaremos después de comer te lo prometemos - Manifiesta su marido tratando de evitar que su esposa se enojara más de lo debido.

\- Pero prueba primero las galletas - sugiere su hija extendiendo una de las galletas que hablan hecho para ver qué le parecían a su madre después de todo eran para ella.

\- Está bien se ven deliciosas - Comenta Videl tomando la galleta para llevársela a la boca para sentir un desagradable sabor , escupiendo la galleta de su boca -¡que rayos le pusieron a estas! galletas

\- Pues lo que llevan las galletas harina , azúcar , mantequilla , huevos y vainillas - dice su esposo mirando la receta que tenía sin entender porque no resultarian - así que no se porque tendrían mal sabor

\- Y el ingrediente secreto - menciona la pequeña Pan desde atrás sorprendiendo a su padre por dicho comentarios.

\- Espera ¿que? , ¿Tú le pusiste otra cosa? - cuestiona el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño esperando que no fuera algo tan malo.

\- Pues sal - contesta de forma inocente la nieta de Goku sacando un pequeño frasco del aliño.

\- Le pusiste Sal porque no preguntaste , eso explica porque tienen ese sabor - Alega su padre molesto viendo que su trabajo estaba perdido y realmente las galletas estaban horrendas.

\- Ya no importa Gohan , Pan solo quería ayudar - Comenta Videl suspirando llevando una mano a su hombro , ya no importaba mucho el desastre que se había creado estaba acostumbrada - porque no vamos a comer a fuera y luego entre todos limpiamos


	5. Chapter 5:D Disfraces

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:D Disfraces**

No entendía cómo era que se encontraba en aquella vergonzosa situación, tal vez si hubiese matado a Goku en el torneo de artes marciales todo sería distinto, suspiro resignado a la idea de caminar junto a la pequeña niña que apretaba su mano y le sonreía cada vez que volteaba a mirarla, todo por aceptar lo que su expupilo le había pedido con urgencia.

Flashback

\- Pan no puedes salir sola a pedir dulces - Menciona Videl alistándose para ir a una boda y viendo que su hija quería salir por Halloween.

\- Pero mamá, yo quiero salir a pedir dulces de Halloween, mi abuela Milk me diseño el disfraz de Brujita - Dice la pequeña niña triste sosteniendo el traje que Milk le había confeccionado.

\- Lo sabemos pero debes hacerle caso a tu madre, aunque seas fuerte no estás lista para salir sola de noche - agrega su padre quien estaba más preocupado de lo que su hija podría hacer.

\- Gohan,¿no puede ir tú padre con Pan?- pregunta la pelinegra como una opción para acompañar a su niña.

\- Lo dudo está con Vegeta entrenando en el planeta del señor Bills, mi madre está entregando los productos, 18 está en la isla de 17 y Bulma se encuentra en una reunión - explica Gohan donde se encontraban sus amigos en aquel momento.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? - pregunta nuevamente la ojiazul sin otra opción sabía cómo era su pequeño cuñado pero después de todo protegido la isla de 17 junto con Trunks hace años.

\- Castigado, mi madre me contó algo que hicieron con Trunks en la corporación cápsula, no se mucho solo eso me dijo - contesta el hijo de Goku recordando que su madre lo había llamado ese mismo día y le había comentado sobre su pequeño hermano.

\- ¿Y Picolo?, él puede ir con Pan, además me sentiría más aliviada si fuera el - propone Videl pensando en el extraterrestres verde quien siempre estaba para proteger a Pan.

\- Tienes razón hablaré con el - Comenta Gohan haciendo sonar sus dedos dándole la razón a su esposa por aquella idea.

Gohan camino por su casa por lo general el Namek siempre se encontraba cerca cuando se le necesita, lo encontró en el techo a fuera de la habitación de Pan, meditando con los ojos cerrados, le explicó la situación y Picolo acepto de pelinegro se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido más aún conociendo su carácter reservado, más se sorprendio después de que su hija vestida de brujita le regalará una máscara de calabaza para que usará, el Namek se vio por unos segundos dudoso hasta que fue el mismo quien se puso aquella máscara.

\- Muy bien señor Picolo usted será Jack cabeza de calabaza y yo una bruja - menciona la pequeña niña extendiendo la máscara al Namek muy feliz.

\- Está bien - Susurra Picolo resignado accediendo a la petición de la niña colocándose la máscara.

\- Esperen aquí, voy por la cámara para tener recuerdos, se ven espectaculares - Dice Videl emocionada viendo ambos con sus trajes saliendo corriendo a su habitación en busca de su cámara de fotos.


	6. Chapter 6 E Enredo

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Las cosas continuarán en la letra P Perdón más adelante**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: E Enredó**

Había notado a Gohan actuar de manera extraña ya hace varias semanas, más raro de lo comun y eso era decir mucho, pero lo más raro fue que ese día no había probado comida en la hora del almuerzo, ella simplemente frunció el ceño al notar que el pelinegro no había sacado la cápsula donde Milk guardaba su comida.

No dijo nada simplemente aparento no notarlo, pero iba averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando , ya que después de lo sucedido con Buu ambos se habían acercado bastante, eran más que buenos amigos en más de una ocasión se habían besado para luego disculparse y aparentar que nada había pasado.

Y era esa la razón por lo cual estaba interesada por saber que era lo que le ocurría, hasta que vio que Gohan después de la escuela subía por las escaleras, fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a seguirlo eliminando su ki por completo para evitar que supieras está vez que lo seguía, lo siguió hasta que llegó a la azotea, donde escucho que al parecer no se encontraba solo, se acercó lo más que pudo y vio que la puerta estaba media abierta, observando como Gohan estaba acompañado sus ojos se abrieron al ver que se trataba de Iresa.

\- ¿Que se supone que está pasando aquí? - Cuestiona Videl entrando a la azotea de forma abrupta sorprendiendo ambos.

\- ¿Videl? y ¿que haces aquí? - pregunta Iresa luego de ver que Gohan no decía nada y su amiga tenía la cara que sospechaba algo.

\- Tu no me hables te contado todo sobre Gohan - recrimina la ojiazul apuntandola con sus dedo mientras se acercaba enojaba a la que creía que era su amiga - y ahora te ves a escondidas con el

\- Espera no es lo que crees, yo jamás traicionados muestra amistad y confianza - Réplica nuevamente la rubia quien no quería meterse en algún embrollo sentimental.

\- Entonces ¿que se supone que estaban haciendo abrazados? - cuestiona Videl con los brazos cruzados incrédula a creer lo que su amiga le decía.

\- Iresa me estaba enseñando a como bailar - responde el hijo de Goku caminando hacia su amiga dejando atrás a rubia.

\- ¿Bailar? y ¿para qué quieres aprender a bailar?, no creo que sea necesario para encontrar una universidad - cuestiona nuevamente la justiciera adolescente recordando como Gohan buscaba entrar por sus méritos a una universidad.

-Desde hace un mes le pedí a Iresa que me ayudara como un secreto para no tener problemas en el baile de graduación - explica el pelinegro sintiendo que se había perdido la oportunidad de soprenderla.

\- El solo quería darte una sopresa invitándote a bailar a final de año - comenta Iresa antes de salir de la azotea dejandolos solo.

\- Pero ahora la sorpresa está arruinada - Dice el semisaiyajin dando un suspiro de resignación a que su idea se había perdido.

Videl había quedado sin palabras sin saber que decir para resolver aquel enredo que había creado, viendo como Gohan pasaba a su lado dejándola sola en la azotea, agachando la cabeza viendo lo que ella misma había hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 : F Frustración**

La vida para Gohan luego de los sucesos de Buu comenzaban a volverse más normales, oh al menos eso pensaba el, por un tiempo se sintió cómodo con ello, ir a la escuela, realizar algún deporte como el béisbol, estudiar, pasar sus exámenes, salir con sus amigos a comer o beber algo, todo lo que un adolescente normal haría en su día a día.

Pero pudo notar que con el tiempo Videl se volvía más una chica común, no era que fuera aburrida sino que ya no practicaba artes marciales y seguía su entendimiento para volvar, sabía que su amor por las peleas eran más fuertes que las suyas por eso no entendía el porqué se había alejado, pero cuando más tiempo pasaba más entendía que todo se había originado luego del torneo.

No sabía cómo preguntárselo porque aún mantenía aquel temperamento de fuego que la caracterizaba, espero la oportunidad adecuada para preguntar, fue cuando ambos jugaban con Goten en los prados de las montañas y el pequeño Goten fue a buscar algo a la casa.

\- ¿No piensas volver a entrenar? - pregunta Gohan una vez que Goten se había ido dejándolos solos.

\- Eso murió después del torneo - responde Videl sin mucha importancia aquel le había sorprendido por el momento en el que estaban - ya no tiene caso seguir

\- Pero no debe ser de esa manera, si lo dices por tu pelea nadie se acuerda muy bien del torneo gracias a las esferas - comenta el pelinegro intentando darle apoyo sabía que ella amaba las luchas tanto como su padre.

\- Pero yo sí lo recuerdo perfectamente cada noche - Dice la ojiazul bajando la mirada recordando las pesadillas que había tenido luego de lo sucedido aquel día - y no habrá revancha ya que ese sujeto está muerto

\- Spopovich estaba siendo influenciado por la magia de babidi no era un sujeto normal - menciona Gohan para que entendiera que su derrota no había sido justa sino que tuvo desventajas.

\- Y yo podía volar esa también era mi ventaja - agrega la justiciera adolescente frunciendo el ceño sintiendo que Gohan se engañaba al cree eso - estábamos en igualdad de condiciones

\- Aún así eres más fuerte que tú padre no dejes que un solo combate decide tú futuro - asegura el hijo mayor de Goku intentando levantar el ánimo de su amiga pero parecía una tarea inútil.

\- Solo percibiendo el ki sabes eso, pero esa era mi oportunidad de demostrar que había superado a mi padre para la gente que no sabe lo del ki - afirma la ojiazul alejándose un poco de donde estaban antes.

Gohan vio en ese momento que su amiga sentía mucha frustración acomulada de aquella derrota, tanto era que había dejado su sueño,su pasión, el pelinegro sintió mucha pena por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le estaba pasando, lo único que ahora podía hacer era estar con ella, se acercó hacia donde estaba y la abrazo pudo sentir como la había tomado por sorpresa cuando se tenso por un momento pero luego se relajó y retribuyó el abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 8 G Gema del alma

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 G Gema del alma**

La función había terminado, Gohan regresaba a casa con su esposa, había escuchado en la universidad de la nueva película de los vengadores, después de todo la última película que había visto fue en la que el había participado, no era de ver muchas películas pero dicha cinta generaba muchas expectativas entre las personas que llamaba la atención en el hijo de Goku.

Su esposa aún estaba llorando por la muerte de Tony Stark mientras que el pensaba en aquella escena de la gema del alma, pensaba si el pudiera hacer lo mismo que hawkeye, sacrificar lo que más amaba para obtenerla y poder salvar el mundo, su maestro ya lo había hecho se había sacrificado para salvarlo dando su vida en la pelea contra Nappa.

Al igual que su padre lo había hecho en dos ocaciones para detener una amenaza mayor, tal como !p había hecho Ironman al final de la película. La cuestión era si el era capaz de hacer lo mismo, no de sacrificarse por salvar a su familia o la tierra, sino de sacrificar algo que ama por el bien común como había sucedido con hawkeye.

\- Vamos cariño, has llorado más que Pepper - Dice Gohan tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa quién seguía llorando después de 10 minutos.

\- Es que es muy triste, el tenía esposa e hija no había razón para hacerlo - responde la ojiazul sacando un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Yo pienso que hawkeye fue más valiente quería dar su vida, apesar que su familia se fue y nada le garantizaba que vencerían - menciona el hijo de Goku lo que había estado pensado desde que la película había terminado.

\- Cierto pero todo salió bien al final para él - Dice la madre de Pan recordando que al final el ojo de halcón se había reunido con su familia.

\- No tanto, perdió a su mejor amiga ya que fue ella quién se sacrificó en su lugar - menciona Gohan viendo que la expresión de su esposa nuevamente se había puesto triste.

\- Tienes razón ahora me siento aún más triste - declara la pelinegra llevando sus manos a su cara para llorar de nuevo más fuerte.

\- Videl no lo dije para que te sintieras mal - manifiesta Gohan tratando de consolar a su esposa tocando la espalda para evitar que siguiera llorando - es solo que estaba pensando en que si so fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo que hawkeye.

\- ¿Hablas de sacrificarte o sacrificar lo que más amas? Por obtener la gema del alma - pregunta la hija de Mr Satán sin entender bien lo que quería decir su marido.

\- Ambas y más si tú o pan estuvieran en ese lugar, me sería muy difícil tomar una decisión - explica el semisaiyajin bajando su mirada luego de pensar aquello.

\- Creo que la próxima vez que vea la película llorare más por hawkeye que por Tony - Dice Videl riendo un poco mientras nuevamente limpiaba sus ojos.

\- Pues vengamos mañana con Pan, pero procura no hacerlo más - advierte Gohan intentando mantener alegre a su mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo bonus de Navidad**

Para Videl la Navidad siempre habían sido solitarias desde que su madre había muerto, ya que su padre cada año salía a alguna gira por ser el campeón de artes marciales, teniendo que pasar sola aquella fiesta en su gran mansión ya que tanto Iresa como Shamper la pasan con sus respectivas familias. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando conoció a Gohan que la invitaba a pasar Navidad con ella y más después que se habían vuelto novios, pero con la introducción de Buu en la vida de su padre.

Aunque nunca esperó mirar su ventana encontrándose con Gohan volando saludándola, tal vez había sido que aún no manejaba el poder sentir el ki o Gohan lo estaba ocultando, cualquiera que haya sido la había tomado por sorpresa más siendo pasada las 12 de la noche y pensando cómo era su madre de estricta le pare la muy curioso su presencia?

\- Creí que nos veríamos mañana en tu casa para almorzar - Dice Videl abriendo la ventana dejando entrar.

\- Lo se pero no podía esperar más - responde Gohan dándole un beso en los labios para luego sonreír - pero si no me quieres aquí puedo irme

\- Claro que no es sólo que por lo general no vienes sin avisar y menos aparecerte por mi ventana - contesta la ojiazul negando con la cabeza sintiendo que Gohan actuaba de manera diferente.

\- Pero es una ocasión especial la de esta noche - manifiesta el semisaiyajin caminando hacia la cama de su novia.

\- Vaya que misterioso suenas está noche acaso tienes algo planeado - comenta la ojiazul notando lo misterioso que estaba Gohan.

\- Si tengo algo planeado pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie hasta mañana - declara el hijo de Goku haciendo una señal para que ella se sentará en la cama.

\- Está bien pero creo que es algo inusual este tipo de peticiones - acepta Videl curiosa de saber que era lo que su novio estaba escondiendo.

\- Tengo tu regalo de Navidad y quiero que lo abras - Dice Gohan sacando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

\- ¿Ahora? - cuestiona la justiciera adolescente tomando el regalo para luego abrirlo - esto es lo que creó que es.

\- Si - responde el pelinegro feliz viendo como Videl se prueba su anillo de compromiso.

\- Claro que acepto casarme contigo - menciona la muchacha feliz abrazándolo y dándole un beso -tengo que darte tu regalo ahora!

\- No es enserio con aceptar ser mi esposa me doy por pagado -


End file.
